Cole Trenton
Cole Trenton is a recurring antagonist on Supernatural. He is a lifelong enemy of Dean Winchester. He is portrayed by Travis Aaron Wade. Origins In 2003, Cole was awoken by a fight from downstairs. Heading down, he saw his father Edward lying dead on the floor with his throat slit. Cole saw Dean leave the house, and although he didn't know it, his father was a monster and Dean had killed him. Cole just saw the brutal murder of his father, and since then he began to hate Dean with a passion that evolved into a homicidal hatred for Dean. Biography Cole was in the Army and he toured Darfur and Iraq, seeing the brutalities of war such as child soldiers, and suicide bombers. Cole believed in the worst of humanity, and that humans were all damned. Cole sought to avenge his father, who he still believed innocent. He kept an arms locker in his house, full of machine guns and other weapons, but he did not have simple weapons like salt or Holy Water, because he did not know or did not believe in the supernatural. One day, Cole set off to hunt Dean. At this time, Dean was a Demon, but Cole did not know it. He began sending Sam Winchester threatening messages saying Dean will get what's coming to him. Cole was warned by Sam that Dean was not human, but Cole said too bad. He then hunted Dean down just as he was confronting Rowena, only to be overpowered by Dean's supernatural strength when he found out too late Sam had been telling the truth. Weakened, Cole retreated, headed to a library, and requested all the books they had on Demons. Cole was now better prepared, and he headed off to confront Dean. Although he put up a far better fight, Dean ultimately triumphed but would not kill him. Dean reveals that his father, Edward, was actually an unknown monster. It was a monster that fed on human livers. It was unlike anything Dean had seen before. So, Dean knew Edward killed living people and he killed Edward after a fight. Knowing Cole was no monster, Dean let him live. Dean said that if Cole still desired vengeance he could now kill Dean because Dean was damned anyway. (Dean was no longer a demon at this point.) But Dean said Cole had a family and he could otherwise go back, forgive Dean, and live again. Cole chose the latter. Cole did put down his gun and chose to return to his family. Later on, some of his old friends. Jemma, an accomplice of his, called him to warn him of her friend Kit's odd behaviour. Kit had been with Rick, her friend, and went to rescue one of Cole's fellow soldiers from Iraq but he was actually infected with the Khan Worm and attacked people. He unknowingly affected Kit, who got infected with the Worm in turn. So, Cole went to see Kit, only to find the Winchesters on a case revolving his friend. Cole refused to let Dean kill his friend as he did with his father and forced them to have him along. However, Cole got infected him with the Khan Worm, and he tried to kill Dean with the Khan Worm's strength, but he got subdued and Dean fried the Khan Worm out of Cole. Although saddened by his friend's fate, Cole accepted it and showed he had finally fully forgiven Dean. Personality Cole is shown to be loving and deeply loyal towards those he cares deeply about, particularly his wife and son and his lifelong friend Kit Verson. He also appears to be haunted by the atrocities he saw committed during his work in Special Forces, getting emotional when describing what he witnessed to Sam. He also shows himself to be resourceful and intelligent, using a kill switch to disable Sam's car and then letting Sam escape when torture wasn't working so he could follow him instead. Cole has shown a tendency to nickname people, calling Sam "Sammy" and Dean "Deano." For most of his life, Cole's major goal was to get revenge on Dean Winchester, the man Cole believed had murdered his father. When finally confronted with Dean, Cole tells him that he prepared for half of his life for their fight and that his nights are haunted by nightmares of his father's death. Cole was obsessed with his revenge to the point that he was willing to torture and threaten to murder an innocent man to get it, though its unclear if he would've actually murdered Sam or not. After meeting the demonic Dean, Cole quickly adjusted his worldview to include demons and trained to fight them instead so he could take down the demonic Dean. After finally coming face to face with Dean a second time, Cole was shocked by how much kinder Dean was and hesitated when Dean revealed he was not a demon anymore, seeming to have began to consider leaving Dean alone as he believed it was as a demon that Dean murdered his father, but he quickly changed his mind after learning otherwise. However, after being beaten but not killed, Cole reluctantly permitted Dean to explain himself, displaying his reasonable side. While he had a hard time accepting the truth about his father's death after the way he'd built his father up over his entire life, he came to accept the truth, realizing and acknowledging that Dean was just and finally fully choosing his family over his goal, gave up his revenge. After giving up on his revenge, Cole returned to being a family man, no longer being distant to his wife due to his obsession to kill Dean having vanished. However, he didn't hesitate to go back to hunting monsters to save his friend Kit's life. During this time, mainly due to seeing Kit's possession by the Khan Worm and his own possession by the monster, Cole was finally exposed fully to how much knowledge he lacked in the supernatural world, even if in a harsh way. Hence, he finally understood what his father had become and why Dean killed him and Cole came to terms with his father's death and to forgive Dean for it, requesting that he be killed too if he couldn't be saved so Cole too wouldn't become a monster. Skills Having received rigorous military training from his time as a member of the Marine Corps as well as having trained himself also extensively, Cole is a highly capable hand-to-hand and armed combatant, displaying sporadic profiency with many martial arts, such as knife-fighting, Kung Fu and many more. His fighting style is ferocious but still very formidable, holding aspects of many fighting styles. Cole's skills are so great he was even a match for the human Dean despite his bearing the Mark of Cain, although granted Dean held back as he only wanted to reason with Cole, even briefly gaining the upper hand and only losing when Dean managed to get him in a gunpoint. He is shown to be highly physically conditioned. He was durable and resilient enough to endure a very harsh beating from the Demon Dean and still be able to walk, later appearing fully healed only days later, displaying a remarkable recovery rate. Although he ultimately lost his second fight with Dean, Cole remained fully conscious and did not seem overly bothered by his injury. Cole's strength is able to deflect blows from the Mark of Cain bearing Dean, although he is still outclassed, as shown by how Dean was able to eventually overpower him whenever they struggled using raw strength, albeit it still took noticeable effort, and harm and make him bleed (although Dean had yet to tap directly into the Mark so he was considerably less physically powerful than he could be). His speed and reflexes allows him to keep up with Dean as he was in hand-to-hand combat and even bypass Dean's defense at times. Although he has not been seen using them, he carries a great number of firearms and appeared to be at least adequate in their use. After learning about Demons upon being effortlessly toyed with and beaten by the Knight of Hell Dean, Cole researched on them and quickly became apt in how to counter Demons. He is capable of crafting Devil Traps, exorcising demons and using Holy Water. Cole is quite clever and an excellent tactician, as shown by how after torture wasn't working, he let Sam escape so he would lead him to Dean. He effortlessly deduced Sam and Dean were investigating a case regarding Kit. Due to his army past, he has a considerable amount of resources. See Also * Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Strategic Category:Stalkers Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Horror Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Obsessed